Tears
by StOnE CoLd SaRaH
Summary: Title is pending. Set during Wrestlemania X8. A Molly/Christian ficcy. Work in progress. Why does everyone say I have weird pairings?!?!? LOL! R&R por favor!
1. WM 18: Poor Molly!

Ooo! I hate that Christian guy! I always have, and I always will! What a bastard! I was walking around quietly trying to get out of this arena with my new and very pretty Hardcore title... And then WHAM! Christian knocks me down and 1-2-3! My 45 minute reign as first women wrestler to have the title is over!  
  
  
Cuz besides me, there once was one other women, but it was one Godfather's ho's. And that doesn't count because she wasn't a women wrestler.   
  
  
I feel kinda bad about what I did to Hurricane, but I'm sure he understands. Anyone who knows me, knows that my secret goal in life is to be a hardcore wrestler. I don't enjoy bra and panties matches and thankfully I've never been in one (well, I was in an evening gown match, which was just as degrading)  
  
  
That's one of the reasons why I'm thankful for Raven. Obviously, the guy had a really, really big crush on me. But, besides the big (and weird) crush, he also believed that I had the makings of a good wrestler. And this is from a man I had been watching back when he was ECW. But, besides my respect for him... I don't know. I never really had any sort of chemical reaction to him. He's cute, but not my kind of guy.   
  
  
Actually, I don't even know what 'my kind of guy' is... I thought Spike Dudley was the guy for me... until I saw him with Stacy Kiebler. And I do mean 'with.'   
  
  
That's around the time I started talking with Shane Helms, and as fast as a -WOOSH- I left.   
  
  
What was I talking about? Oh yeah, Raven. He's a nice guy. A little on the bipolar side of life, but nice neverless. He started following me around and his girl at the time (Ninja Girl, who was really Tori) didn't seem to like all the unwanted attention I was getting from him. And we had a couple of fights that were kind of Hardcore, I guess. They were kind of anything-goes, get smacked in the parking lot kinda fights.   
  
  
My cousin is Crash, 13-time Hardcore title holder, so it's kinda in my blood. I may not go by the last name Holly anymore, but the things that are born in you, they never leave. No matter what you do. So even though I'm now a Superhero, that doesn't mean I've lost my Holly spirit or my love for Hardcore.   
  
  
And no, I don't mean my other cousin. I mean, cookie sheets being smacked up-side someone head. A fire extinguisher going off in someone's face to momentary blind them, so you get an upper hand. A person's body making a -CRUNCH-ing noise as it goes through a garbage can. The trill of spontaneous objects being thrown into the mix. That, to me is heaven.   
  
  
  
  
^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^  
A/N: How is it so far? Don' worry, it'll be all sappy soon... And I'm finally branching out of my Molly/Raven ficcys! First the Raven/Lita and now Molly/Christian!! I am so proud of myself! ^_^ I'll continue if people like! Rock On! 


	2. WM 18: Wow! Talk about an odd day....

That, to me is heaven.   
  
And right now I'm my own personal hell. Oh! And people saying hanging out with Raven doesn't corrupted you! Pfft! Actually, right now I'm being checked out by the doctor.   
  
The nice ref that that jerk Christian brought with him, he picked me up and took me to go get checked out. The doctor said there was no signs of unconscious, but that I would have one hell of a headache in the morning.   
  
So I'm sitting here on a coat with an ice pack on my head, looking down at the ground and getting really annoyed. Annoyed at myself, at Christian, at the whole world in general.   
  
  
"What the hell was that!" I hear an angry Southern accent yell and I looked up to see Shane Helms walking around pacing, and he doesn't look very happy to see me. "I asked a fucking question Molly. Oh, excuse me! Or is it just Mightier then thou?" he sneers at me and I flinch unconsciously. "I can't believe you did that to me! After all I did! I took you in when no one else would! Your cousins would never talk to you again, and Spike was busy screwing around, and even that weird freak Raven was to busy for you! And who took you in! Who listened to you when you cried your brains out over that twerp of a man, Spike?! Who tried to keep you happy, even when you felt the world was getting to be to much for you! Me! That's who! And HOW do you repay me?! By hitting me in the back of the fucking head with a frying pan!!" I whimper and the look up at him and I see his eyes have darken in anger.   
  
"I didn't mean to hurt you Shane! I didn't! I just saw a chance... to further myself... and prove to everyone, especially to me.... that I could hold a title that wasn't the Women's Gold! I had to prove it to myself!" Shane's eyes begin to soften, but he just shakes his head.   
  
"You didn't hurt me here, Molly," he points to the big bump on the side of his head where I had hit him, "You hurt me here." he points to his heart. "And that hurts more then anything else." and he turns and walks out the open door.   
  
  
Should I get up and go after him? I try to stand up, but just end up getting dizzy. I flop back down on the cot. Goddamned bastard. Why does he have to be so damn correct!  
  
I start to feel a couple tears fall down my cheek, and soon I'm crying into my hands. I cry for everything. For losing the belt. For losing Shane. Even if I don't lose him forever, I've lost him today. I cry for all my lost loves. I cry for everything.  
  
  
  
"Are you all right? Miss? Hello?" I hear a seemingly familiar voice and I look up and see the man who landed me in here to get checked out by the doctors.   
  
"Christian!?!?!" I gasp through tears. "Molly?!"  
  
"What are you doing here!?" We both ask at the same time.   
  
He glares at me for a second and then answers. "Maven took my title.... And my taxi... With my luggage in the back of it... And as we were fighting he slammed my hand into the car door. So I came in here for some bandages." He uses his good hand to push his hair out of his face. I smile because, when he's not trying to kill me, he's very cute looking. "And now I walked in her and found you crying...." he says and then smiles evilly, "You were probably crying because I beat you, right? Because I am SO much better then you are! And you felt so bad, that you started crying!"  
  
I roll my eyes and scoff at him. "Do you really believe that garbage that you spew? Or is your self esteem so low that you actually think that's the truth? I was crying because... well... that's not really any of your business!" I rub the tears out of my eyes and stick out my chin defiantly.   
  
Christian sighs and walks over to the station to go get some bandages and I lean back and close my eyes shut and try to block everything out. I hear people cheering for Hunter, so I guess he won the titles. I sigh again and squeeze my eyes even tighter. I guess that headache the doctors were all talking about had come quicker then they had expected. My head feels like it's about to explode and spew gray brain matter all over the place. Very not good.  
  
  
"Molly?" Christian asks softly. I groan and mutter, "Yes?"   
  
"How are you getting back to the hotel?"  
  
"Oh, on my magic carpet with my flying monkeys."   
  
Christian laughs, "No, I'm being serious. Seeing as how your in no shape to drive. And I'm without a taxi. And the fact that I feel kinda bad....."   
  
I smile as I open my eyes to see him standing over my cot in his street clothes with his head lowered and he's playing with his hair. "It's called a conscience, Christian... They're real good to have, ya know."   
  
"So I've heard..." He mutters softly, but I pretend not to have heard it. "Where are your keys?" he asks louder.   
  
"In the locker room. But, that would involve me getting up."  
  
"Come on Miss Hardcore... I'll walk you to the locker room and then I'll drive you back to the hotel." I wonder if he knows 'Little Miss Hardcore" was Spike's nickname for me. No, no one knew that but the two of us. He pulls me up off the cot and he leads me by the arm to the Girls locker room. I really, really hope Lita is not in their right now, because I don't know how I'm going to explain Christian holding on to my arm so I don't fall.   
  
And appearing like he actually cares for me....  
  
  
  
  
  
^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^  
A/N: I forgot to mention, (I think) that I own none of these characters. Cuz if I did... Oh boy! Just imagine how much FUN I would have! *points to the nakkid Edge muse* *evil laughter* ANYWAY! Isn't it cute so far? I think so! Awww! And don't worry! There are plenty more 'Awwww' moments to come! 


	3. WM 18: Backtracking.

I wasn't always so leery of Christian. Back, a long, long time ago when I first came to the WWF, Him, his brother, the Hardy brothers, Lita and Chris Jericho were all really good friends. And then something happened between all of them, and Edge and Christian became jerky Valley-Girl talking assholes. The whole Alliance thing happened and Christian spilt from his brother and Edge went backed to the group. By this time I was still everyone's friend, but I was also an Alliance member thanks to Shane, so I had to keep my friendship quiet. If I didn't, I was afraid my friends and I would get in deep shit so I didn't really talk to them that much. And then (or now) I found out Jericho left the group (and pissed everyone off before he left). So Christian was the Alliance guy that no one talked to. Even Alliance members didn't talk to Christian.   
  
He was never very civil to me. But, then again, he wasn't very civil to anyone at that time anyway. I guess if your known as the guy that back-stabbed your only brother, people don't really want to get to know you to well. I shouldn't speak, because until tonight, I never thought that much (or very highly) of him.   
  
  
I wake up from my little day dream land and realize that I have everything I need packed. But, I'm still in my Superhero custom. Oh well, I'll get out of that when I'm in my hotel room.   
  
  
Opening the door, I see Christian was true to his word and he's standing, leaning across the door frame. Wow. He's very cute with his nice blond hair covering his grey steel eyes that usually are filled with anger or pain, but right now they seemed to be soft and caring. And some of his silky hair is on his big luscious lips that are formed in a cute little pout. How come I've never noticed this before?!  
  
  
"Molly? Keys?"   
  
  
I search in my purse to find them and then I throw them to Christian. He catches them in a sift motion and then takes my arm. I don't say anything and I just maneuver myself so that I'm resting on his shoulder. He jumps back slightly, but very little and we keep on walking to my car.   
  
And I guess we are walking into a new friendship with each other.   
  
  
  
A/N: Some background for ya'llz I guess, fiza my niza and all that. Short chapter, because I have to go to my SAT class soon. Expect more within the week (hopefullyz) So about the hokey ending, but expect more fluff from me... God, the more depressed I get... the more fluff I write... Somehow, I find this to be VERY wrong.... Oh well, Rock on! And don't forget to review!! *big puppy dog eyes* 


	4. Here in my car...

We get to the parking lot and he opens the door and helps me, all gentleman-like. Once he makes sure I'm strapped in my seat belt, and not about to fall out anytime soon, he walks around the back of the car and gets into the drivers seat.   
  
He plays around with the radio station until he finds a rock station that is playing Queensryche at the moment. As he puts the car into gear, he starts to head-bang with the song.   
  
I start to giggle and he mock glares at me and asks, "You find my music funny?! At least I don't listen to Alan Jackson!"   
  
I start to blush because I can't believe that he remembers that, "First off, I bought the album 5 whole years ago! And it was only for that one song! One! 'Sides I like rock more anyway. Orgy is my favorite band in the world." I close my eyes as a sharp pain strikes my head. "Jay Gordon is hot. Yummy!"  
  
"Really now?" I hear his voice take on that of a horny 14-year-old boy, "Can I take you up on that orgy thing, later?"   
  
I laugh and smack his shoulder. He laughs and turns his attention (however short it is) back on to the road.   
  
The song ends and Skid Row's "I Remember You" comes on and I start to hum happily along. I open my eyes and look at Christian smiling, and I ask, "Why are you smiling?"   
  
Christian just shrugs, "It's just nice to see you happy. That's all."   
  
I shrug and mutter under my breath, "Nice to see you being so nice too."   
  
Christian eyes widen and he sits up straighter. Aw shit. I think he heard me. Damn. We drive in silence again.   
  
"If I drove us to a park that I used to go to as a kid... Would you mind? Because, I rarely ever come up this way anymore and it's been awhile since I've seen it..." I glance over at him and realize that whenever he's deep in thought he chews his bottom lip, which is the cutest little quirk.   
  
Oh, calm down girl.   
  
  
"Sure! My head doesn't hurt that much anymore, anyway."   
  
Christian nods, "It's a good place to think...."   
  
I nod and lean into my headrest and watch the nice Canadian landscape change as we drive by. First, it was the crowded and loud city and then we were on the long highway with a lot of trees, and now that we've gone off the highway, we seem to be in a swamp or forest. It reminds me a lot of being back home in Alabama.   
  
  
We get to a place deep in the forest and Christian stops and turns off the car. I look around into the darkness from my window, and Christian seemingly notices my hatred of the dark. And being in the dark. And being in the dark with someone, who only a couple hours ago I hated.   
  
"Well, if I wanted to kill you and dump your body in the woods... Now would be a good time, huh?" And then he grins at me and kisses the top of my hand before he hops out of the car. In these few couple seconds my mind begins to swim.   
  
Is he flirting with me? Naw. That's not right. He's just friendly.... Yeah, friendly... Because no one would flirt with simple, old, ugly, dispensable Molly. I'm a no one.  
  
My stupid eyes start to fill up with the stupid tears, but I shake my head and try to will them away. Christian has walked around the car and now is opening the door for me and is silently leading me out into the woods.  
  
  
  
We've been hiking for 15 minutes. My feet hurt, but I don't mind that much because Christian is good, silent company and I'm to busy checking out his behind to really notice the time. Or the blisters on my now aching feet.   
  
We finally get to a clearing in the woods and words cannot describe how extremely beautiful it really is. The moon is full and out reflecting in the large lake in the middle of the park. Around the lake is a sandy beach and off to the corner is a small jungle gym set with swings and a slide.   
  
"Tag!" Christian yells as he tags me and then he runs to the lake. I laugh and run after him.   
  
When I catch up to him, I tag him back and yell, "Your it!" he smiles widely and jumps on me. We fall backwards on top of the sand and he starts to rub sand into my hair.   
  
"Eat sand, pretty boy!" I yell as I try to shove his face into the sand. We attempt to kill each other that way for a bit until I fall exhausted on Christian's chest.   
  
He rubs my arms and shoulders and leans to whisper in my ear, and I giggle as his facial hair tickles my face. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better then I have in a long time," I surprise myself by blurting out.   
  
"I meant your head, silly." He says and then kisses the top of my head.   
  
I shrug and say, "It doesn't hurt that much anymore..."  
  
"Good. I'm glad," he's quiet and then he takes a deep breath. "I honestly didn't mean to hit you *that* hard. Ya know, just enough to momentarily stun you ... but, after I won the stupid title, and I looked back and saw you on the floor, still not moving.... I.. I felt very bad. I'm sorry. Please forgive me?" he asks pleadingly and I pause to think about it.   
  
"Ya know.... if you had asked me to forgive you a day ago, I would have told you were to shove it..." Christian sadly laughs. "But, since all these things you've done for me tonight... With the change in attitude and being all gentlemanly and seemingly caring for my well being... And the new you that you've showed me... Then yes, I forgive you." I turn to face him and see his eyes cloud up and he's biting his bottom lip again. I open my mouth to say something more when he leans in and kisses me very gently on my lips. I'm surprised by him, but I am not going to pull away, even if my life depends on it. So, I push him down on his back in the sand and he uses his tongue to push further into my mouth.  
  
He stops and then gently pushes me away. "Wow."  
  
"Yeah," I say feeling flushed.   
  
"That's something I don't do very often." I still don't want to look up at him, in fear I might do something I'd regret.  
  
"Me neither." He puts his two fingers to my face and gently traces the outline of my cheeks. He slowly leans down and gives me enough time to move out of the way if I wanted. I don't. And he kisses my one cheek quickly and then looks at me with a beautiful smile, that could at this moment outdo his brother Edge's smile.   
  
I put my head in the crook of his shoulders as he starts to talk, "This is odd." I murmur my agreement and he continues, "I honestly don't know what's going on right now, but I do know, I like it. A lot." I nod, agreeing with him and feeling perfectly at peace on his shoulder. "Why were you crying before? I really want to know, and I know I couldn't have been the only reason..."   
  
Doesn't he realize that I don't want to tell him? No matter how cute, or sweet he is... How do I know that he's not use it against me later? Later when the two of us realize that we're not right for each other? When the cold hard reality strikes and me and Christian will be standing next to a big metal rod, waiting to get struck.   
  
I sigh and mutter, "None of your business." Christian begins to massage my back and soon any logic floats away. I get up and sit up to look at him. He grabs my hand and squeezes it. I sigh again and then tell my story.   
  
"After I beat Shane over the head with the frying pan to get the title, I was so happy! Even though I might have risked my friendship with him, I knew in my heart that he would understand. He'd understand that it wasn't some sort of 'me using you to get further' it was more of a 'me *having* to use you to get something I had always wanted. Me *having* to use you to get to the thing that my entire life had been centered on.' After you got the title from me, I was getting checked out and Shane came in... and he was madder then I've ever seen him... And... And... He told me..." I stop and sniffle. Christian squeezes me hand and then lightly kisses it. I smile gratefully at him and continue, " He told me that I hurt him more in his heart then his head. That I broke his heart. I shattered my best friend's trust in me. Next to Lita, he's my best friend! He knows everything about me. All my secrets. All my crushes. All my problems. What am I doing to do, Christian?!" I start to shake and quiver and Christian wraps his arms around me and tries to comfort me.  
  
In-between my tears I sputter out, "I usually don't burst into tears so damn easily." Christian chuckles and his entire chest vibrates.   
  
Now that I've finished my crying spell, I feel much better and much safer being in Christian's arm looking at the beautiful Canadian sky, and I soon find myself falling asleep. But, before I do, I think I hear Christian whispering that I have him.   
  
  
  
^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^  
  
A/N: Yes, Alicia (#2) This the chapter for you. Isn't it weird how my story seems to be a helluva lot like your realtionship? Oh, and of course the whole 'Orgy' thing is for you and the rest of the Jay Gordon lovers out there *swoons* *gets all hot and bothered* ANYWAY! My weird enjoyment of men in body paint aside *waves to 'football playing Raven'* Even thou I think he's getting more in touch with his Native American roots.... I still own nothing. Poor Molly. Cuz if I did, I would so totally have ended Mollys pain by now. Rock on! 


	5. Waking up, here in my car...

I wake up and realize I'm in a moving car and it's still night out. Slowly everything that has happened to me tonight comes trickling back to me. In a good way. A very good way.   
  
I yawn and stretch out my tired muscles. Christian chuckles next to me. "What now?" I mutter as I try to get the crank out of my neck.  
  
"Nuthin' Just laughing at how much you resemble a sleeping cat."  
  
"Meow." I say as I turn to look at him.   
  
He smiles wider, "You fall asleep and the ground was getting cold. So, I gallantly picked you up and made sure you were warm. Cuz I didn't want you to freeze."  
  
"Oh, thank ye kind sir!" I laugh at him.   
  
"Ye is kindly welcomed fair maiden." he says grinning again and I can't help it and I move closer and kiss him gently on the cheek. He starts to blush and I respond, "My hero!"   
  
"So... Like I was saying..." he says trying to regain his composure. "After I saved you from the evil coldness... I brought you back to the car while you were still passed out. And that was it! I did nothing else to you! I swear!" he grins that Cheshire grin that can out-shine his brother's.   
  
"How can I be so sure?" I say smiling and trying to act like I don't trust him. "Who knows *what* you could have done to me while I was out."   
  
"I would have waited for you to wake up, so I could see your beautiful eyes..." he trails off as he realizes he was speaking out loud. We both blush and we're silent for awhile. "I'm so sorry Molly. I shouldn't have said that..."   
  
I reach over and squeeze his shoulder, "'Tis all right. No harm done." Silence again. "It just feels odd." He nods.   
  
  
  
  
We get to the hotel and he parks the car. We both get out and he does that little tick of his that can only be described as 'Christian.' He puts his hand through his hair and then bites his lower lip. "Can I walk you to your door, Molly?" my heart starts to flutter when he says my name and I numbly nod my head.   
  
People walk out of their rooms and stare in shock at the two of us walking together and seemingly not trying to kill each other, as we walk down the hallway to my room. Christian just smiles at the people and wraps his arms around my shoulders.   
  
We get to my door and he starts to get jittery. "I'll see you tomorrow?"   
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Tonight was good."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Well... yeah..."  
  
"Goodnight?"  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Night." I unlock my door and turn around to look at him one last time. He leans over and quickly pecks my cheek and then he walks down the hall. I walk inside my room and close the door. I put my head on the door and say out loud. "What the hell is going to happen tomorrow?"  
  
  
  
  
  
^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^  
A/N: Yes Molly... What will happen tomorrow? ONLY THE SHADOW KNOWS! *evil laughter* *realizes no ones understands*   
  
Stupid kids... If Hurricane was here... He'd understand... Yes he'll be back and many others in the next chapters, once I get around to typing it up. Pay attention to the things that have happened to Molly lately (well, up to right now, since I haven't seen RAW yet and thus haven't found any conspiracy theories in it -YET-) Cuz those things might show up in me story! Hoorah! Now I just need time to type it out... (and in some chapters cases - write it out-) LoL I'm not lazy! Really! :D Please review! 


	6. The Morning

I wake up early and stare at the ceiling and try to relive last night in my head. The only think that I can remember the clearest, is Christian kissing me. The feel of his mouth, his taste, his cologne, the my shoulders seem to fit so comfortably into his. Everything about him. How he bites his lower lip when he's thinking deeply. How when the wind picks up, how his hair seems to float around his head angelically. How warm, and safe, and secure his body feels.   
  
Wow. I think I'm in love!  
  
My broodings are interrupted by a knocking at more door, "...While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping, As of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door...." I mutter and then curse Raven under my breath.   
  
I stretch my feet and hop out of bed and then waddle over to the door and I look out the peephole.  
  
Oh great. It's a seemingly energetic Lita smiling at me through the hole. What did I ever do to piss God off so much, that He sends me Lita on a sugar rush? Geez. I unlock the door and then get pushed back as Lita barges into the room.   
  
She closes the door and then jumps on me.   
  
"Ow! What the hell?" I yell as her elbow smacks me in the cheek. Lita looks up and smiles at me.   
  
"I'm so happy! My Mollys all grown up!" I blush and mutter, "Shudda up!"   
  
She giggles and get off of me and sits on the edge of the bed and motions for me to sit next to her. "So Mollz" she says as her face contorts to a more serious expression. Well, as serious as you can look while you're bouncing around on a hotel bed... "Me 'nd Jeff went out last night after we heard the news! And we celebrated by going out for coffee...." I roll my eyes and smile. I should have guess, that evil caffeine. "Sooooo, whose the lucky guy?!"   
  
  
My smile stays plastered on my face. Aw shit. She has *no* idea who I was with last night. Everyone knows how much she hates Christian and how the lack of love was shared by him.   
  
Damn it! Damn! Well, I'm going have to tell her, because if I don't and she hears about it, she'll be pissed off. And, that's not a good thing... It's a *bad* thing.   
  
"Er...Christian?" I say quickly. Lita makes a weird noise and then her face turns different shades of red. I lean behind me and grab a pillow. This way, I have something to defend myself with, if this ends up in a fight.   
  
She starts breathing heavily and I think she's calming down. Or at least trying to calm down.   
  
  
"Explain. How? Now!" She asks through gritted teeth. See that's a good sign. She hasn't attempted to strangle me...yet...  
  
I blush and look at my feet and softly tell her my story about the totally different Christian then the one we both knew.   
  
  
Lita sits quietly through my tale. This isn't good. She's way to quiet for someone who was just on a coffee rush.   
  
I sit back down and wait. She closes her eyes and then sighs, "I'm happy for you."   
  
"No, you're not Lita... If you were you'd at least look me in the eyes."  
  
"I am happy for you," Lita sighed deeply. "Truly I am. I...I...I.. I don't know. I'm just all   
depressed, that's all."   
  
I look at her and I realize that she looks like she's about to cry. When did this happen?   
  
"I'm happy for you, Molly. But, I just.... I'm being greedy. It's no secret that I don't like Christian. And it's no secret that your my best friend and I wouldn't let anyone hurt you. But, I also know that you have the best intuition when it comes to people. So, if you think Christian is all right... Or at least better, then I guess I won't go out and kick his ass for hurting you last night, like I had planned on. But, I just feel bad that you've found someone who isn't a jerk. And I haven't yet. So I'm just being greedy and self-centered. I should be happy that you've found someone and all I can think about is myself."   
  
It finally dawns on me what she's talking about. Lita has gone on very few dates with guys in her life. Because, she believes that everyone thinks of her as, 'one of the guys,' and so she never really attempted to ask anyone out. Behind her strong, tough, and occasional hyper outside, she's really soft and unsure of herself. Even though it might seem like she's had all the guys on TV, Matt is her big brother and Jeff is her younger brother, and then Jericho was her goofy older brother.   
  
"Awww! Lita!" I squeal and then hug her, "You know perfectly well that there are millions of guys who'd want to go with you! It's silly for you to think such a thought! You're such a good friend to me!"   
  
She sniffles and then giggles, "Molly?"  
  
"Yes, Lita?"   
  
"You're acting like a nerd again!"   
  
"Sorry!" I yell as she starts to tickle me. Which ends into us having a tickle/pillow fight.   
  
After our girly break, Lita and I went out to go get some breakfast. When we came back to the hotel, Christian was waiting by my door.   
  
  
"Lita" he says laid-back and nodding in her direction.   
  
"Christian" Lita coolly says and then walks into my room and closes the door.   
  
Christian stares at her retracting form and then looks down and inspects his shoes. "Well, I guess Lita's still not very fond of me, huh?" he whispers.   
  
I sigh. "Not really. You know *you* have to regain her trust. Nothing I say or do can make her trust you."   
  
Christian nods. "Yeah. She won't admit to it, but I know she's not as tough as she acts. I know that she's very delicate. Unfortunately I also know that I did a lot of shit to her, and it'll be awhile before she believes anything that comes out of my mouth..."   
  
I reach over and squeeze his shoulder. His eyes flicker up to mine and I look at them. I mean, really look at them. I don't see anything in those gray eyes that even remotely remains me of the old Christian. The old Christian's eyes were full of spite, hatred, jealously, and malice. But, the eyes I'm looking at right now, are screaming anything but that... Right now, all I see is softness and love, and a little bit of pain.   
  
  
"I..ah... Came over to make sure that you still feel all right..." he stops and puts his fingers under my chin and gently pushes them up so he can look into my eyes. I guess he's trying to read my eyes, like I did to his. "You still feel all right?"   
  
I nod and he tickles my chin. "I don't feel any pain in my head anymore... "  
  
"Good."  
  
We stand in silence because we can't find anything else to say. He keeps his hands on my face, and then he leans over and kisses me on he cheek. He rests his head on my forehead and whispers, "I've been waiting all night to do that... To make sure that last night wasn't just a dream." he kisses me again, this time on my lips and then in a normal voice says, "Well, I should go... Since I'm sure you and Lita," he stops and gives the closed door a meaningful glance. "have a lot to gossip about." He stops and looks around the hall. "I'll see you after the show, tonight. Goodbye Molly."   
  
"Goodbye Christian."   
  
I watch him leave down the hallway, and find myself staring at his behind. I really need to stop doing that.   
  
I open my hotel door and -surprise, surprise- I find Lita sitting behind the door with a empty glass in her hand.   
  
"Why do I have a feeling you weren't drinking Pepsi from that cup?" I say grinning.   
  
Lita looks up guiltily at me and then laughs, "Oh well! You caught me! But, you two are so cute together! But, he is right, ya know. He may act all sweet and lovey-dovey to you... But, if he doesn't change the way he acts when it comes to other people... Then it doesn't count and I'm not going to change the way I act towards him."  
  
I nod and shrug, "I know. I'm not going to say something like he'll be good and stuff because I can't speak for him. I don't know how his mind works... I liked to get to know how.. but, for right now, I just don't know."   
  
"I understand Molly, honey. Come on, let's just get ready for Smackdown."  
  
  
Lita and I got dressed and we drove to the arena. We walk into the arena giggling to each other and people just look at us and smile. Whenever I'm around Lita, I always feel good. She has a very good effect on people.   
  
I look around and realize that Lita is reading tonight's match card and she doesn't look very happy. And then her mouth makes a little 'O'.   
  
"What is it, Lita?" She passes the paper to me and points to the middle match. "Hurricane Helms Vs....." my voice trails off as I realize who he's fighting.   
  
Me.  
  
Lita attempts to put her arm around my shoulder, but I shrug her off. "No... I think I've got to go talk to Shane."   
  
"Are you sure you're up to it?"  
  
"It's now or never Lita." she nods and moves out of my way as she realizes that nothing would stop me anyway. I inhale and start walking to find Shane.   
  
  
  
It doesn't take me long. He's talking to Lance Storm. Probably about how more people go to his website then to Lance's. Sigh.   
  
Men.   
  
I walk up to them with my 'game face' on and Lance looks over Shane's shoulder and sees me coming and tells Shane a very quick goodbye.   
  
Shane turns around to see what scared Lance off and his eyes widen when he sees me.   
  
"What do you want?" he says, anger growing in his softly accented voice.   
  
"What the hell do you *think* I want? Not to wish you good luck on you match, obviously!" I start to feel my own anger rising. He tries to touch my shoulder to calm me, I guess. "Don't touch me!" I snap at him.   
  
His big, brown doe eyes look very sad. "Ah'm sorry, Molly. Ah was mad... 'nd ah asked Vince fo' a match when ah was still mad at you. When ah cooled off, ah tried to get it canceled, but Vince said that it would be good fo' us..."  
  
I glare at him and surprise myself with my own fury. "Good! It will be good for us. I'll see you in the ring Hurri-Boy!" I sneer at him and then turn around on my heel and start to walk away to go find Lita.   
  
  
Once I turn a corner, I put my hands into my face.   
  
  
What have I done?  
  
^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^  
  
A/N: I don't own the Edgar Allen Poe poem "The Raven" (Sigh. I knew one day that I would have it in one of my ficcys... Weird how it's not a Raven fic, huh? LOL) It's kinda long (to make up for the fact that I hadn't updated this pretty story in awhile.... Sorry!) and that's about it. I'm sorry to anyone that I might have offended. I still own none of these characters. Vince and his peeps do. I am just a nothing. Rock on! 


	7. Evil Brock.

I went and found Lita and told her what I had done. I then proceeded to have a good crying spell on her shoulder.   
  
Crying sucks.   
  
By the time of my match, I had calm a little bit. I was waiting on my side of the ramp, waiting for my cue to come out, and I was standing on my tip toes in anticipation. Shane tried to get my attention over at him, but I ignore him. His cue is called as he walks out looking pretty depressed. I feel kind of bad as my cue is called and I walk out and wave to the fans. Poor Shane. Well, not really, because I'm still mad at him.   
  
I don't remember much of our match. Shane, tried a couple of times to get out of the ring and the match, and other times he wouldn't take me seriously. Which only pissed me off further.   
  
I pushed him a couple of times, just to see if I could get him mad. He finally pushes me back and I think I hurt my ankle when he pushed me through the ropes. When I landed, it felt wrong, because there was a loud noise when I landed.   
  
Shane was standing on the top of the turnbuckle and it looked like he was going to jump down to try and win the match, when I saw that scary Brok Lesnar guy run by. And then I heard the unmistakable voice of Paul Heyman.   
  
The Brock guy starts beating the snot of Shane and I run, well really hobble over, and try to get him away from Shane. Heyman starts yelling to get her, and that's about all I remember before it all turned black.   
  
  
So, now here I am in the back being checked out by doctors, for the second time in under a month.   
  
The doctor beams his little flashlight in my and eyes and declares, "No concussions Molly! Ya sure are lucky though!"   
  
I nod and ask, "Where's Shane? Is he all right?"  
  
"In the next room, gettin' checked. Ya can go see your friend after ah'm done."   
  
I look down at the floor and mutter, "He's not my friend anymore..."  
  
The doctor gives me a sympathetic pat on the shoulders, " Ya shouldn't let nice people like him leave your life so easily, sugah. He was jist askin' fo' you."   
  
Oh great. This doctor is Southern just like Shane. Must be some sort of Southern conspiracy....  
  
"Ah'm done now, honey. Go see your friend." I say my thanks and then walk next door.  
  
  
  
I walk up to the door and take a deep breath and knock. "Come in! Ah'm clothed! Unless your Lita... Then Ah'll get undress!" His voice calls out through the door.   
  
I can't help it and giggle as I open the door, "You should be glad that I'm *not* Lita... She'd probably beat you up!"   
  
I see that Shane is lying on his back with an icepack on his shoulder, staring up at the ceiling, "Yeah, I shure got enough of that tonight. Hi, Molly."   
  
"Hi, Shane."  
  
"I'm sorry." We both say at the same time.   
  
Shane stops looking at the ceiling and he attempts to sit up, as he grins at me, "Nah, Ah'm really sorry Molly. Even though ya did hurt me, ah realize that ah shouldn't have blown up at you after the Hardcore title thing."   
  
"And I'm sorry Shane, that I put you through all this. I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier, and I'm sorry about the match tonight..."  
  
Shane raises his hands, "Ah, don't worry about tonight. That's not ya fault. That's Heyman and his mutant's fault. And as fo' the other times.... I'll fo'give, if ya fo'give."   
  
I smile as we shake hands in agreement. "How is your back?"  
  
"And muh head!" He says smiling.  
  
"And your head!" I smile back at him, glad that we've returned to our usual conversations after normal, typical matches.   
  
"Muh back hurts like a bitch. Or Regal, whichever comes first. 'nd muh head feels like someone is digging sharp spikes into muh brain. All in all, a typical day. "   
  
I sigh as I put my fingers into his curly black hair and start to comb it with my fingers. Whenever Shane is having a bad day, his usual pick-me-up is for someone to play with his hair.   
  
He makes a happy 'cooing' noise, and then clears his throat in an attempt to regain his manlyhood, "Molly... Don't feel so bad fo' me. See, Ah'm still alive!" And to prove his point he pinched himself and yelled -OW-. " 'nd ah also think you had a good match tonight. Ah'm very proud of you, even though ya know ah didn't want to fight you tonight."   
  
I open my mouth to say something, but he puts his hand over my mouth. "Shush. Ah don't want to hear it. You know, how much ah hate it when you fight. Ah ain't goin' lie. It scares the shit outta me. It's probably because you can do things that I would never be able to do. Like; hitting people with frying pans...etc..." he says with a playful look in his brown eyes.   
  
"Speaking of... Ah heard that someone has made nicey-nice with a certain jerky blond Canadian. And ah don't mean Jericho!"   
  
I start to blush and I try to form a sentence to defend myself.   
  
"Hey!" Shane puts his hands up again. "Ah don't care! As long as he keeps you happy. And he doesn't cheat on you, then ah have no problems with him. But, if he hurts you, Ah'll kick his sorry ass all the way back to Canada."   
  
I take my hands out of his hair and fling my arms around his neck. "My hero!" I say as I kiss his cheek. And then I start to giggle as he starts to blush through his face paint.   
  
Oh, that's right. He's still wearing his superhero face paint from in the ring. I quickly solve that by getting a wet dishcloth and wiping it off of his face.   
  
"There, done." I say as I finish, and then I scream, "Ahhh! That face!!! I should have left the paint on!!! My eyes!!!"  
  
Shane grins and then pouts, "Aw! Ah, ain't that bad! Ah've seen you without your makeup on, now *that's* scary!!"   
  
I'm about to have a witty comeback, when Lita comes running into the room. Literally out of breath.  
  
"Oh, Sugar Shane! Are you all right?!?! I saw what that bastard did to you! Come're and let me see your head! Ahh, it's all right. I'm so glad! Let me see your arms."   
  
Lita oohed and ahhed over Shane for five minutes until she realized I was in the room, and then she turned to me and asked if I was all right. I said yes, and then she returned to checking Shane over.   
  
And Lita still thinks that she doesn't have anybody...   
Yeah, right.   
  
  
^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^  
  
A/N: Like it? I do! Told you Shane would be all nice later! Hoorah! I still own no one, and so on and so on. Thanks for all of the reviews!! Cookies for all! *passes out cookies* OH! Even better! *passes out Raven-o's* ^__^ 


	8. Movie Time

A/N: I mention Spiderman in here. For those of you who don't wanna be spoiled, don't worry, I mention that parts that they showed on TV commercials, so no one will be spoiled (That movie RULED BTW... Go see it!)  
  
  
^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^  
  
  
I walk silently out of the room, and quietly shut the door, leaving the two of them alone. ...And I walk into something rather large.   
  
"Ow!" I say as I rub my nose, and get ready to fight whoever it is.   
  
"I'm so sorry, Molly! Here, let me see!" I hear a soft and anxious voice say. I look up, and it's who I thought it was.   
  
"Christian, you didn't hurt me that much. I was more surprised then anything." I say looking at him and smiling.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't want to hurt you anymore then you already are! I saw what those bastards did!! I got kind of scared for you, so I ran over as fast as I could to make sure you were all right!" He says looking pretty pissed off at the mention of Brock and Heyman.   
  
"Yeah, those two guys are jerks, and it did kinda hurt for a minute or two, but I'm better now. I'm really better! Me 'nd Shane became friends again." I say happily, and he hugs me.   
  
"I'm glad, because Shane would have been stupid to have ever left you." he says, still holding onto me. "And while you're here..." I giggle since he still hasn't let me out of his arms yet, "I wanted to know, if maybe you'd want to see the movie Spiderman with me? I really want to see it, and I couldn't think of anyone better then you to see it with. What do ya say?"   
  
Hmm. Let's see, me and Christian relatively alone in a dark movie theater, watching one of my most favorite superheros ever? Of course I'll go!!  
  
"Sure. That movie looks good."   
  
"All right... I'll see you then, huh?" He says letting go of me.  
  
"Yeah. Bye." I say, and then he leans down and kisses me on the cheek and walks down the hall. I touch my cheek and smile. Wait until I tell Lita!   
  
  
  
  
^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^  
Afterwards  
^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^  
  
  
"Oh my God! I loved it! Especially that part where Mary Jane kisses Spidey, while he's hanging upside down in the rain! That was great!" I say ecstatically to Christian as we walk out of the movie, arm in arm.   
  
"I liked Spiderman and the Green Goblin's fight scene. That kicked major ass! I want a hover thing!" Christian says just as excitedly.   
  
"But, that part was so good, and so heart-wrenching. I mean, how could she *not* know that, that was Parker?" I say pouting a little.  
  
"Because it was a movie? And no. There is no way that I will start walking around in a Spiderman costume, and swing upside down to kiss you, because that would just be odd." Christian say grinning at me with his cute little elf grin.   
  
"I never said..."   
  
"But, all you did was talk about that part in the movie." he cuts me off, "So I figure that's got to be part of you secret fantasy. And I ain't going do it!" he sticks his tounge out at me.  
  
I smile sweetly and say, "Well, I don't have to wait for you to save me to kiss you. I can kiss you *any* time I want..." and to prove my point I showed him.  
  
"Hey! You kids! Get a room!" someone calls out.  
  
"Can I use yours then, Shane?!" I yell once we break out of our kiss.  
  
"Ewwww! No way!" Shane yells back, and I look up to see that he was in deep conversation with Lita, before Christian and my little show of affection.   
  
"Why? Are you going to use it for you and Lita?" I say jokingly, and then run and hide behind Christian as both, Lita and Shane get up, and try to smack me.   
  
  
By this time, Christian is laughing way to hard to ever defend me, and I look at him and pout, "Aren't you supposed to save me?"   
  
He tries to stop laughing, but every time he turns to look at me, and talk to me, he goes into another fit of giggles. Finally, "Well, I could... But, it would be rather funny to watch them attempt to beat you up!"   
  
Shane and Lita stop circling Christian to get to me, and look up at him. Lita asks kind of dumbfound, "What do you mean *attempt*...?"   
  
Christian smiles at her, "Nothing... Nothing at all.." And with that he reaches behind him and picks me up on his back, and together we run out of the room, with Shane and Lita yelling at us in the background.   
  
  
  
^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^  
A/N: Don't you feel lucky? TWO Author Notes in one chapter! LoL! Those of us who aren't a big fan of all this fluffy, fluff love stuff... We (yes, this is one of my evil and anti-love personalty right now...otherwise known as my Depressed Raven Muse) won't have to wait soon. The next chapter shall have action... Hehehe *evil laughter* Thanks everyone for reviewing and Rock on! 


	9. Coffee and Jealously

It was halfway through SD, and Molly was aimlessly wondering the halls. Not lost, just walking. She ended up at a dead-end alley way, and was about to turn back, when she got a feeling she wasn't alone anymore.   
  
"Hello? Anyone? I know that someone is here!"  
  
Suddenly a figure jumped down from the stack of wooden crates that had been placed at the end of the alley. "Ah, Miss Molly. You always did know how to find me!" The figure smiled and pushed back some of his newly formed blonde, curly hair.   
  
Molly smiled back, "Some people would call it luck. I'd call it stalker tendencies, Raven."  
  
Raven smiled even wider, "But, you know you love me!" He made the motion to walk, and they walked out of the alleyway.  
  
"So says you!" Molly said sticking out her tongue.  
  
"So I know!" He said making motions to grab her tongue, "And here I was, thinking that you had grown up with better manners then that. It's not polite to stick your tongue out. Who knows what kind of ideas people could get."  
  
"Well, unlike you, I was taught."  
  
"I was taught, I just chose not to conform."  
  
  
They ended up standing in front of the coffee machine. Molly silently put two dollars into the slot, and out popped two coffees. She put milk into hers and kept Ravens black, the way she knew he liked it. She passed his cup to him.  
  
"Ahhh. Thank you, my sweet. I see you still remember." He said leaning back on the table and taking a sip.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Black as your soul and all that nonsense." she said smiling as she put a couple sugar cubes into her cup.  
  
"A very good Nine Inch Nails song..." He said taking another sip of his drink.  
  
" 'Head Like A Hole' ?" Molly guessed, slightly unsure, since she was more of an 80s metal person.   
  
"Yep. Very good! You're getting more and more observant, mi amore." he smiled looking down into his coffee cup.  
  
"Like how I was the only one that caught your Goo Goo Doll reference in WCW?" she said looking up and smiling.  
  
"Scars are survi-- Hey, what's that on your face?" Raven said stopping in mid-sentance, as his smile left his face. He reached out and gently put a hand to her cheek.  
  
"A left hook, curtesy of Brock Lesnar and your buddy Heyman."  
  
Raven didn't even scold her at the 'buddy' comment. "Geez... Come here. That's a pretty bad mark." He walked closer to her face, until their noses were almost touching.  
  
Any other time, they both would be blushing at the closeness of the other, but right now that wasn't on either ones mind. Molly was thinking about how painful her face hurt, and Raven was thinking of killing that new Brock guy. Raven put his fingers to the rest of Mollys face and gently titled her face so that her cheek was facing him.  
  
  
  
And that's how Christian found them.  
  
He had been looking for Molly, because he wanted to ask her if she wanted to go out with Shane and Lita, so -they- could go see Spiderman, when he saw how extremely close Raven was to Molly. His Molly.  
  
Christian had many conflicting emotions going through him as he watched Raven's face hide behind Mollys cheek, but the loudest emotion was fury. Pure anger, fury, and jealously.  
  
All those emotions he hadn't felt since he broke it off with his brother, Edge. He had mostly forgotten about those tendencies of his when Molly came into his life. He knew it, he could feel it. She brought out the best in him. The happy, lightly sarcastic, intelligent side in him. The side he kind of like best.  
  
And know here he was watching her, with her eyes closed, as her...well, whatever you'd call Raven. Everyone knew about Raven and Molly past, but few would talk about it. But, it was there. And Molly was always talking about what a great guy Raven was. And Raven was always bullying anyone who was interested in Molly. It was common locker room knowledge, that when Dean Malanko had kissed Molly Holly... The next night he was found half naked and bruised in the lobby of the hotel. And he wouldn't tell Vince who did it, but he did tell his Radical buddies to stay away from Raven.  
  
So, he was protective of her. But, this....this! Christian couldn't even form proper sentences anymore and ran up to Raven and Molly.  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: Sorry about the whole 'it took me over a couple months to post up another chapter' ....That's what happens when you write the plots to stories on napkins... They have a tendency to get losted.... Sigh. That was really bad English, huh? Anyhoos, Aren't I a boitch for stopping the story there? I'm not a bitch. I'm currently dried up. I thought it would be easier to make Christian muse turn on Molly muse, but he's kinda grown attached to her. Silly boy. Wait until he sees the Brock/Molly fic I'll be posting soon. HA! That'll show him! *coughs* My insanity aside.... Ummm.... I don't know... Review and stuff? Give ideas? Whatever man. I've got a headache, AOHELL sucks, and my spell check is like broken.... X_X And just so you know. I don't own the NIN song I mentioned. I'd like to see Raven hanging from a pole, a la Trent... but, that's a -whole- different story.... 


End file.
